Blackbeard/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Horatio Nelson (by Lachlan Blake) Horatio Nelson: Blackbeard: Horatio Nelson stood on the shore of Spain and looked through his telescope at the countryside, the Spanish general was meant to meet him here to discuss a peace treaty in the late afternoon. “It seems that this is a trap admiral,” said a British sailor as Nelson gave him the telescope, “I would be getting back on the ship, me”. “I’m afraid I have to decline midshipman, we have to wait, I don’t want anymore men to die, we shall wait for another hour”. Meanwhile, Edward Teach was walking along the beach with some pirates carrying a rowboat above their heads, their boat had been attacked by a Spanish ship and had sunk, and they were looking for a new one. “Captain, I see a navy ship further along the shore, it’s anchored not far out, doesn’t look like a hard steal.” Said a pirate. “Yes, we will take the ship. We will be stealthy and hide in wait for the owners, then we will attack.” Said Blackbeard. The pirates dropped the rowboat in the sea and started rowing. Nelson had waited for an hour but still wanted to wait for longer. “I’ll go back to the ship, leave the others here, I need to write a letter to the King”. Nelson was rowed back to the ship, which had been left with only five guards, in case of an attack by the Spanish on the land the rest of the ship’s crew had been deployed on land. He retired to his quarters and sat on his bed, taking off his hat. He stopped; there were fighting noises from outside. Suddenly a pirate burst out from hiding, cutlass in hand. Horatio grabbed his sword from his bedside and parried to first slash from the pirate, who kicked Nelson in the leg and head butted him. Nelson fell to the floor, but with a stab from his sword he impaled the pirate through the stomach. The pirate fell clutching at his stomach as Nelson rose, taking a Sea Service musket from where it hung above his bed; he attached a bayonet to it, checked if it was loaded and walked to his door. It was opened to a scene of moonlit chaos, there was a guard at the door, but he fell to the side when Nelson saw him, he was slumped against the door with two bullet wounds, one to the neck and one to the shoulder, he reached for Nelson, mouthing something, but collapsed. Nelson looked up, pirates where fighting his crew, and they were winning. One of the guards shoved his bayonet into the pirate he was fighting. “Admiral! You need to get out of here!” he said, pulling the knife from the pirate’s body and smashing his surprised face with the butt of the musket. Nelson couldn’t leave his soldiers to the pirates, he turned and hip fired into a pirate who had broken off from the fight, knocking him backwards and over the edge of the ship. Horatio went to find Blackbeard. The fight had broken off into a two versus one melee, the pirate was fighting two British sailors, one was reloading and one was using his bayonet, thrusting towards the pirate, who was using his pike’s length to his advantage, poking at the sailors to keep them away. It was a matter of time before the sailor would finish reloading, the pirate had to do something. “Please! Stop! I surrender, I was in the navy too!” Said the pirate. “Hey, Phillip, should we stop for the pirate, he was in the navy!” asked the bayonet wielding sailor. “Yeah, but only if he drops the weapon!” said the other sailor. The pirate dropped his pike; the sailor finished reloading and pointed the gun at him. “Big mistake, mate.” The pirate pulled out a flintlock pistol from behind his back and pointed it at the musket wielder; he kicked a fallen pirate’s cutlass into to air and caught it, pointing it at the other sailor. The pirate hit the musket out of the way and the shot went off into the air. “So, you can either be killed now, or join the crew”. “Uh, yes, I would like that very much, how about you Phillip?” “Yes, uh, I’m fine with that” The pirate ordered them to the mast and tied them there, removing all weapons from their reach. Then he turned and clubbed them both, knocking them out. Nelson could hear fighting noises, he walked around the corner to see Blackbeard, beard alight and smoking, he was fighting the sailor Nelson had talked to earlier. Nelson ran to help the sailor, who was parrying Edward’s brutal and unrelenting strikes from where he crouched against the ship’s railing, gritting his teeth and swearing. Blackbeard looked up at Nelson, but parried a blow from the sailor without so much as a glance, knocking the sailor back over the railing, holding on to a rope attached to the side. “Just run Sir! England needs you alive!” he shouted, trying to pull himself up. Blackbeard pulled out a pistol, aiming it at the sailor. “Move and the lad dies, or if you like, y’ can give me your ship, and I’ll let you live!’” Horatio stopped, looking at the pistol; the hammer was halfway to the cocked position. “That pistol isn’t even loaded!” yelled Horatio advancing with his sword. Blackbeard looked at the pistol, and threw it at Horatio, running back to where the fight had been, trying to find a loaded pistol, he saw the other pirate talking to the tied up sailors. “Jesus Christ mate, what’re you doing? Hand me a pistol!” commanded Edward. “Uh, yes captain!” Said the pirate, throwing his pistol to Blackbeard, who caught it. Horatio ran up to Blackbeard but he wasn’t fast enough, Blackbeard turned and kicked the admiral to the deck, pinning Nelson to the ground with his boot. “Any last words Admiral?” Before Nelson could speak a round flew past him, the sailor had climbed back up the rope and had shot Blackbeard In the arm. Blackbeard looked at the sailor and ran, cutlass in hand, tackling him onto the ground and stabbing him in the chest, leaving the sword stuck in the man and the wooden deck below. Blackbeard turned to see Nelson punching the other pirate in the face and pushing him into the mast head first he then took a bottle from a nearby pirate’s corpse and smashed it over the pirate’s head. Nelson turned to Blackbeard, sword in one hand and bottle in the other and charged, screaming as he did, but Blackbeard produced the pistol from behind his back and pointed it, laughing, at the admiral’s head. Nelson knew no more. Blackbeard read the pirate laws to the two captive sailors and woke the unconcious pirate, it would be hard work with such a small crew, but it was not far to a pirate safe haven Edward new, and the wind was blowing in the right direction. ....... On the shore the English sailors saw in the dim light that their ship was leaving. Expert's Opinion Although Nelson had better training and was a more disciplined soldier, on board a ship Blackbeard's weapons were better suited to the close-quarters combat that would ensue, and his high multitude of firearms that he carried with him negated the fact that his guns were one-shot weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Davy Crockett (by The Deadliest Warrior) Blackbeard: Davy Crockett: Blackbeard and four of his pirate henchmen have docked their ship, Queen Anne's Revenge, and head ashore to a building that has been horribly pounded by cannon shells - The Alamo. The pirates step inside, unaware that Davy Crockett and four Texian defenders are watching them. One of the Texians steps out with a revolver and fires at the pirates, killing one. Blackbeard's men fire back with their muskets, but only one of the three guns that fired actually shoots because the other two jammed. The one musket that did fire still kills the Texian, however. Blackbeard's men see Crockett and his men split up and run and the pirates give chase. One of Crockett's men ducks in a side room and two of Blackbeard's pirates rush by. The Texian steps out and throws his only weapon, a Bowie Knife, and it hits one of the pirates square in the back, killing him. The other pirate spins round and advances mercilessly on the defenseless Texian, and stabs him clean through with his cutlass. Meanwhile, Crockett and one Texian are fleeing from Blackbeard's two remaining thugs. Crockett's man spins around and tries to pistol whip the pirates, but they sidestep it and crack the man's skull open with a hatchet. They look up to see Davy aiming at them with his rifle, Ol' Betsy, and they dive aside as he fires and wounds one in the stomach before running again. Blackbeard is following the last Texian soldier, and laughs to himself as the man ducks in a small room. He lights a match and sets his hair and the fuse of a grenade on fire, and throws the grenade in the room. He lets out a blood-curdling war cry, and grins with satisfaction as he hears the Texian scream in terror right before the grenade explodes. Crockett has made it outside and quickly sets a TNT bomb in a room inside the building thorugh the window. He yells oudly to attract attention, and Blackbeard's two pirate thugs run in, and fire their blunderbusses at Davy. One hits his arm and he falls, but before the pirates can do anything else the TNT explodes, killing one pirate and sending the other crashing to the floor. Crockett gets up and fires at the barely-conscious pirate with his shotgun, ending the pirate's life. Crockett ducks back under the windowsill, Ol' Betsy in hand and shotgun nearby on the ground. He can hear Blackbeard angrily clomping outside as he continues searching for Davy. Crockett grins and steadies his grip on Ol' Betsy, and fires just as Blackbeard turns the corner. The pirate falls, wounded, and curses, but Davy get on top of his body and fires again in the pirate captain's face. Davy Crockett gets up, and whispers, "Remember the Alamo, always..." before he staggers away quietly, clutching his wounded arm and mourning for the loss of his comrades. Expert's Opinion The experts said that the reason why Crockett prevailed over Blackbeard is that he was better trained, had more reliable weapons, and was more battle-ready than the vicious pirate. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage